Révélation
by Tata Pol
Summary: Heero a une révélation.... Je sais que c'est très court comme résumé mais c'est à l'image de la fanfic !


Auteur : baka no TP !

Série : Gundam Wing bien sûr !

Genre : introspection, POV Heero, .... ptet un peu de OOC mais à force d'en faire je le vois plus alors à vous de me le dire ! et je crois que c'est tout !

Disclaimer : .... pas à moi.... va bouder dans son coin

Commentaire : C'est une de mes premières fanfics alors soyez indulgents SVP !

**Révélation**

Trowa, tu devrais goûter ce fondant au chocolat ! L'est 'achement bon ! Heero attention ! Si t'en reprends encore une fois, tu vas plus pouvoir entrer dans le cockpit de Wing ! Mais non ! J'plaisante abruti ! Vas-y ! Ressers-toi ! Sinon c'est moi qui vais devoir manger tout ce qui reste ! Remarque je demanderais pas mieux moi ! Mais bon… En tout cas, bravo Quatre ! Tu t'es surpassé ce coup-ci ! Allez Wuffy ! Arrête de faire cette tête et dis à notre grand timide qu'il est super bon son fondant ! Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Non mais j'vous jure ! Et puis…

Ne peut-il donc jamais se taire et rester tranquille ? Je crois que je vais le tuer s'il continue. On dirait qu'il ne cherche qu'une chose : nous énerver pour pouvoir mieux se moquer de nous après. En ce qui me concerne, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je garde le nez dans mon assiette, aussi impassible et distant que d'habitude. Il appelle ça de la froideur. J'appelle ça une sécurité… pour lui.

Eh Hee-chan ! T'as vu qu'ils vont ressortir plein de vieux films au ciné ? Tu viendras les voir avec moi ? S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! Hein ! Dis ! Tu viendras pas vrai ?

… Rester calme… Ne pas lui montrer à quel point il me porte sur les nerfs… Ne pas le tuer tout de suite…

Et le voilà qui bondit de sa chaise et commence à empiler tous nos verres et nos assiettes… Je sens que ça va mal finir ça… et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul : Quatre essaie d'éviter le désastre.

Euh… Duo ? Tu ferais peut-être mieux de…

Peine perdue évidemment. Duo ne lui laisse même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

T'inquiète pas Quat'chan ! Je contrôle la situation !

Le tas de vaisselle tangue dangereusement mais Duo garde un sourire assuré aux lèvres pour nous montrer, ou au moins nous faire croire, qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Bah, tant qu'il ne prend pas autant de risques inutiles pendant les missions c'est pas mon problème.

Apparemment, il est arrivé à la cuisine sans casse car je l'entends chanter, ou plutôt beugler, sa voix couvrant les bruits d'eau de la vaisselle.

I cannot understand you ! To me you live in a world of chaos !

Quatre résume parfaitement notre pensée à tous en poussant un énorme soupir et en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire flottant tout de même sur ses lèvres, avant d'aller le rejoindre à la cuisine en emportant ce qu'il reste sur la table. Trowa le suit et Wufei va s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder les informations tandis que je retourne devant mon ordinateur.

Je pianote machinalement sur le clavier, vérifiant que le docteur J n'a pas essayer de me contacter, surveillant les dernières activités d'Oz au cas où l'une d'entre elles nécessiterait une intervention. Mais au final il n'y a rien d'intéressant… et c'est très étrange… Romfeller est trop calme depuis quelques temps. Aucune tentative d'attaque ou même de localisation à notre encontre, aucun projet d'arme susceptible de faire pencher la balance de la guerre en leur faveur… Je n'aime pas ça… Ça cache sûrement quelque chose… Quant à savoir quoi, c'est une autre paire de manches. Il faudra que j'en réfère au docteur J.

Pendant que j'effectue mes recherches, je mets le doigt sur un autre mystère : le bagout de Duo Maxwell. Je veux bien admettre que n'importe qui sachant parler peut le faire des heures durant. Mais comment diable fait-il pour ne jamais –j'ai bien dit JAMAIS – se répéter ? Pas que j'écoute tout ce qu'il dit (il faudrait être fou pour ça ou en tout cas on le deviendrait vite) mais mon cerveau enregistre automatiquement toutes les informations qu'il reçoit, quelle qu'en soit la source. Et pourtant, bien que je sois avec lui pratiquement 24h/24, je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire deux fois la même chose. Jusque dans son sommeil (parce qu'il parle AUSSI dans son sommeil) la diversité de ses paroles n'est en rien diminuée.

Et le pire c'est qu'il traite de tous les sujets humainement imaginable avec le sourire. Il arrive à plaisanter aussi bien sur les derniers potins qu'il a lu dans un quelconque journal à scandale que sur l'avancée de la guerre ou l'obstination avec laquelle Oz nous recherche pour nous éliminer. Tout est source d'amusement pour lui. Parfois, on croirait que l'âme d'un enfant habite ce corps presque adulte.

Mais il suffit de le voir au combat pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que d'une façade. Dès qu'un ennemi apparaît, il change du tout au tout. S'il sourit toujours, c'est du sourire qu'il appelle "Shinigami". Ce n'est plus une démonstration de gaieté et de joie de vivre mais un rictus qui hante probablement encore les rares adversaires auxquels il a laissé la vie. Ce sourire démoniaque que j'ai appris à connaître, c'est la seule marque visible du changement qui s'opère en lui quand il laisse remonter à la surface toute la rage et la haine qui se cachent derrière sa bonne humeur et qu'il ne libère que quand il se bat.

A force de côtoyer les autres pilotes de Gundams, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose : nous portons tous un masque pour dissimuler les décombres de nos cœurs que la vie a tellement maltraités. Le masque de Duo, c'est sa joie de vivre, celui de Trowa son impassibilité, Quatre sa douceur, Wufei sa colère et moi je me cache derrière le soldat. Nous avons tous plus ou moins souffert à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie.

Trowa a perdu sa famille très jeune. Je crois que ça l'a énormément affecté. Au point qu'il a été jusqu'à effacer totalement cet épisode de sa mémoire. C'est la raison de la distance qu'il met entre lui et nous : il se protège pour ne pas avoir à endurer une nouvelle fois une telle souffrance en perdant une personne à laquelle il s'est attaché.

Quatre a eu une enfance presque normale, au sein d'une famille aimante et riche. Il n'avait pas été préparé à la douleur. Ce qui explique sa réaction à la mort de son père et ses innombrables tentatives pour nous protéger en essayant de nous empêcher de nous battre. Je ne crois pas qu'il supporterait de perdre un seul d'entre nous.

Wufei a très mal vécu la mort de sa femme, Meiran. Il a énormément culpabilisé de ne pas avoir su la protéger et d'avoir été trop fier pour avouer à quel point il l'aimait. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou de chagrin a été de faire siens les idéaux de justice de sa femme. Il s'est alors réfugié derrière son désir de vengeance et n'a plus jamais osé ouvrir son cœur à quiconque.

Quant à moi, j'ai effectivement souffert a la mort d'Odin Lowe, l'homme avec qui j'ai entretenu la relation qui se rapproche le plus d'une relation père/fils, mais je me suis réfugié derrière le soldat insensible qu'il m'a appris à être pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur. Et petit à petit, cette facette de moi a pris le pas sur toutes les autres, pour me protéger, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

Mais Duo… Duo, c'est différent. Il est peut-être celui qui a le plus souffert de nous tous et pourtant… Il a perdu Solo, qu'il considérait comme son frère, et tous ses amis de L2 à cause de l'Epidémie, puis le père Maxwell et la sœur Helen qui l'avaient recueilli ainsi que tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait sont mortes et pourtant il garde le sourire. Et même si parfois il est visible que sa bonne humeur n'est qu'un masque, qu'il a mal mais ne veut pas le montrer, quand on le connaît, on sent que sa gaieté est authentique la grande majorité du temps, qu'il ne fait pas semblant d'être heureux seulement pour remonter le moral des troupes. Mais ce qui est remarquable chez lui, c'est que, malgré toutes les blessures qu'il a reçues, il continue à offrir son cœur, sans se soucier du mal qu'on pourrait encore lui infliger.

C'est pour ça que je dois le protéger.

C'est pour ça que je tuerai le premier qui osera lui faire du mal.

C'est pour ça que je…

La Terre appelle Wing ! Heero tu me reçois ?

Une main passe devant mes yeux et je me rends compte que je suis resté immobile à fixer l'écran de mon ordinateur pendant plusieurs minutes. Je lance un regard noir à Duo (pour la forme) qui ne s'en formalise pas et commence à faire des suppositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur ce qui occupait mes pensées. J'essaie de l'ignorer, ce qui n'est pas facile… surtout quand il essaie de m'arracher le portable pour chercher un jeu vidéo.

Finalement, Wufei se plaint du bruit qui l'empêche d'entendre les informations et Duo, qui en déduit qu'il est jaloux, me laisse tranquille pour aller l'embêter.

Je l'observe un instant alors qu'il essaie par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de récupérer la télécommande ou, à défaut, de convaincre Wufei de mettre une chaîne de dessins animés ce qui a pour résultat immédiat de mettre Chang dans une fureur indescriptible. Et tandis qu'ils passent devant moi en courant, Duo, riant aux éclats, poursuivi par Wufei qui a sorti son sabre, je me demande comment j'ai pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que Duo est le plus fort d'entre nous.


End file.
